As the liquid crystal display technology develops, ultrathin electronic products have become one of the important directions for small and medium size products. When an existing electronic product is designed, a method of removing a fixed iron frame of a liquid crystal display module is usually used to achieve the purpose of thinning the electronic product. This method has the following defect. While a relatively small-sized electronic product will not be significantly influenced after being removed of the fixed iron frame therefrom, for a relatively large-sized electronic product, especially that having a relatively thin light guide plate (LGP), removal of the fixed iron frame therefrom would seriously decrease the overall strength of the electronic product. As a result, there is an urgent need of a liquid crystal display module that can thin the electronic product while ensuring the overall strength of the product.